1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a rotary device, and more particularly, to a rotary device capable of adjusting position of a box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A box of an electronic apparatus is frequently turned over to install electronic components and/or mechanical components into the box via its opening when the electronic apparatus is packaged on the production line. Most of the conventional production line uses manual operation to turn over the box of the electronic apparatus, an exterior surface of the box is easily polluted or damaged by the manual operation due to huge dimensions and excessive weight of the box, or the box may be deformed because some areas of the box that has weak strength is buckled or pressed by the manual operation. Although some of the automatic production line provides the robotic manipulator to turn over the box, the conventional robotic manipulator utilizes mechanical buckling technique or vacuum sucking technique to grab the box, and then turns the box to a predetermined position and a predetermined angle by rotating mechanism and/or shifting mechanism. The conventional robotic manipulator in need of wide working space has drawbacks of large volume and expensive apparatus cost, and appearance of the box is possibly deformed by improper force exertion of the robotic manipulator.